promise you'll always stay by my side
by a-apple
Summary: its been a year now and the jewl shard is almost complete,soon there will be no reason for kagome to return to the fuedal area,inuyasha still wants her to stay but doesnt know how to confess his feelings,what will he do to make kagome stay rating may go u
1. Chapter 1

this is a whole new story i just thought of out of the blue,please read and rate i want to see if anybody will like my story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 1:i thought i made it clear

"kagome!"inuyasha yelled as she started to walk away from the group"get back here!"

kagome turned around and faced him"no!i need to go and see my family and friends,and i also have to catch up on school,i havent been home in a month!"

inuyasha opened his eyes wide and jumped infront of her"your not going home!we need to stay and look for the jewl shards!i cant believe you'd try and pull that trick on me wench!"

kagome jaw clenched_'what an idiot,i should just leave from here and never come back...but i would miss everyone here i couldnt do that to them'_kagome's thoughts were interrupted when inuyasha threw her over his shouders and started to walk back towards the rest of the group."let me go you baka!"kagome yelled while flailing her legs,inuyasha dropped her on the floor like a piece of trash,kagome hissed and rubbed her butt "you could be a little more gentle!"she said while brushing her skirt,inuyasha feh'd and sat down,kagome once again started to run towards the well inuyasha imedietly sat up and was about to chase her when his favorite word was said making him recieve a mouthful of dirt,he started to mumble things in the ground and got up

"you wench!"he said while getting up

"SIT!"inuyasha once again hit the ground,kagome ran into the forest way out of sight inuyasha sat up and noticed she was gone

"feh!i let her go this time,she's gonna get it when she gets back!"inuyasha smirked,sango shippo and miroku sighed

"when will he ever learn"sango said starring at inuyasha who was now sulking

"only time will tell,which apparently will take a long time"miroku said closing his eyes

KAGOME was a few feet away from the well when a certian wolf demon jumped infront of her_ ' i dont need this right now_'"koga?"

"hi kagome what are you doing out here all by yourself it dangerous"koga paused for a minute and looked around"where's the mutt face and the rest of your gang?" koga looked at her intently

kagome gulped when she saw the way koga was looking at her_' why is he looking at me like that?,i hope he doesnt try anything i dont have me weapon!'_ kagome mentlly kicked herself for coming unarmed ,she was back into reality when koga pulled her against his chest"koga what are you..." she wasnt able to finish when koga forcfully kissed her,kagome tried to pull away but he only pulled her tighter causing her to feel pain,when koga broke the kiss he looked into kagome's eyes but he he saw was completly different in her eyes he saw anger and fear

"kagome?whats wrong,you dont love me anymore?"koga asked in a hurt voice

kagome came out of shock and yelled"koga!i told you there was another,i never loved you now let me go!"kagome pushed out of his arms and jumped into the well not caring if koga saw her or not,koga stayed in the same spot with a shocked look on his face.

inuyasha was starting to drift off when he caught the scent "koga"inuyasha got up and ran towardsthe direction of the well leaving the rest of the group puzzled_' he better not have touched my kagome!'_ inuyasha came to a halt when he saw koga standing there doing nothing"hey wolf!what are you doing here and where's kagome!"when koga didnt respond inuyasha came over towards him"hey im talkin to you!"

koga thoughts where interrupted when he heard inuyasha"what are you talkin about!kagome's right there..."koga stopped and remembered when kagome jumped into the well"she jumped into the well" koga ran over towards the well and looked inside"kagome,KAGOME!"

"shut up flee bag she's ok!"inuyasha took a whiff and looked at koga "why did you do to kagome"inuyasha said in a serious tone

koga looked puzzled"what are you talkin about i didnt do anything to her"

"then why is hers and your scent tangled together"inuyasha clenched his jaw and balled up his fist_' he touched MY KAGOME i gonna kill that wolf!'_ inuyasha teeth elongated and his demon traits showed lightly on his face

koga noticed this but didnt get intimedated,a smirk appeared on his face when he remembered the kiss"i kissed her,she will be mine"

"YOU WHAT!"inuyasha was starting to lose all control"how dare you touch my bitch!(this is not an insult)"

inuyasha charged at koga and koga moved out of the way"she's mine you filthy mutt,nobody wants a halfbreed like you,STAY AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!"

inuyasha charged agin and cut koga side,koga fell to the ground and howled in pain,inuyasha grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a tree which he went through several of them,there was no way koga was going to be able to kill inuyasha not when he was full demon,he was going to accept his fate. inuyasha jumped at koga again,koga closed his eyes until he heard a loud thump he opened them and saw inuyasha who was about a foot deep inside of the ground_'how the hell?'_koga then saw kagome kneeling down at inuyasha's side trying to make sure he was still concious"kagom.."

"koga,please leave you done enough.."

koga stayed in the same spot for a minute trying to register all the things that have happened,he got up slowly and turned his back to kagome"i will leave..."koga paused and looked back at kagome with sorrow in his eyes,he soon had a cocky grinon his face"for now" kagome gave a small smile and looked back at inuyasha who was unconcious"kagome...i have a feeling the mutt has to tell something very important soon,let me know if you need help"koga said the last part very serious

_'what is he talking about?'_kagome looked back at him and gave a small nod,the last thing she needed was to start something with koga again.with that said koga ran away at lightning speed,kagome sighned and pulled inuyasha to lay on her lap_'i really dont want to here his mouth when he wakes up'_


	2. Chapter 2

well this is the second chap..im sry but after the thrid chap im gonna stop making new chapters every single day maybe only 2 a week because homework and other things to do

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 2:im sorry

kagome looked at inuyasha as he started to stir and become concious_' at least he's up'_,inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes the sun shined in his eyes and he squinted,where was he?inuyasha turned his head slowly and saw kagome looking down at him with a sad face

_'kagome?' _"kagome,are you ok?"kagome gasped,inuyasha slowly started to rise and looked around"what happened why was i resting on your lap?"he stopped for a second and raised his voice"and why are we out in he open?why could be killed!"inuyasha sat up and looked around his eyes opened wide and he took a whiff of the air"where's that wolf?i smell him all over the place"

kagome sighned and got uo slowly holding her hands up to her chest,inuyasha looked at her confused_'why does she seem so sad?'_ "inuyasha..you turned into a full demon again" inuyasha eyes opened wide he now knew the reason she seemed so sad"you almost killed koga that's the reason im back here"

inuyasha inwardly smirked he had always wanted to try and kill that wolf.his smirk soon turned to a frown_'does she love koga...is that why she came back to protect him from me?'_ inuyasha eyes flatened to his head and he felt his heart clench,kagome looked at inuyasha and saw he had a pain expression

_'what's wrong with him?'_ "inuyasha...what's wrong with you?"inuyasha didnt respond he just turned his back on her and slowly started to walk away,kagome felt tears starting to come to her eyes_' what did i do?'_

inuyasha turned around slowly and saw that kagome had tears coming down her face_'why is she crying?'_ his thoughts were interrupted when kagome tooked him into a big hug"huh?"inuyasha was shocked by the sudden movement but slowly wrapped his hands around her waist bringing her closer,kagome blushed slightly and looked up at inuyasha's face,she was about to speak when she inuyasha cut her off"im sorry" kagome looked at him wideeyeded(i dont even know how to spell it)"im sorry kagome...i didnt mean to do anything wrong i just couldnt control myself..."

kagome finally found the courage to speak"what did kouga do to make you so mad?"

inuyasha starred at her for a minute knowing what kouga said about kagome mad him angery and that his tessaiga couldnt even stop him"im...im not sure"he lied"kagome are you going to stay or go back to your own time now?"

kagome pulled out of his embrace and took a moment to think"well i saw my family but i need to get more supplies and get caught up on my school work and friends..."kagome looked at him with small fear in her eyes"i...i was wondering if i could stay in my own time for two weeks.."

"yeah go head" kagome jaw almost dropped to the floor_' did he just...'_ "but kagome..."inuyasha gulped and cleared his throat"i was wondering if...i could stay with you in your time till we need to go looked for the jewl shards"

kagome starred at him like he grew a second head_'well i guess he could stay he did let me have two weeks without arguing' _"uhh..yes you could come" kagome held back a laugh when she saw inuyasha face lite up.kagome turned around and began to walk to the well when she felt inuyasha grab her hand softly,she looked up and saw a small blush on his face.he got more confidence and gve her hand a small squeeze kagome could feel herself beginning to blush.she yelped when inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped into the well,kagome gripped on to him tightly making him blush yet again.when they reached the other side he immedietly jumped out of the well and set her on her feet.kagome was already missing his body heat.

when they reached the house they were greeted by kagome's mother"hi dear" he gave switched back to inuyasha "ohhh..i see you left to go get inuyasha"ms.higurashi gave small smile and went back to her cooking kagome sighned and took her shoes off,then went upstairs inuyasha followed her to her room

"inuyasha you stay in here or go to souta's room while im taking a bath"she said getting her pagama's ready she didnt feel like going back out todayit was the weekend and he had made two trips home in one day.inuasha huffed and sat at the coner of her bed ,kagome walked out of the room closing the door behind her.when inuyasha heard the water running he inhaled through his nose and let it out after a few seconds_'i'll never get tired of this scent'_ he thought while inhaling through his nose again a small smile appeared on his face_' why do i only feel this way with her?'_inuyasha's smile soon turned into a frown then a snarl as he remembered when koga had tried to take kagome away from him_'if that wolf ever tries that again i'll kill him'_ kagome walked back into the room and saw inuyasha lost in his own thoughts and gritting his teeth"inuyasha..."inuyasha immedietly snapped out of his thoughts and looked at kagome

inuyasha got off of her bed and walked towards her kagome had a puzzled look on her face"inuyasha..are you ok"inuyasha didnt answer he put his nose at the crook of her neck and took a big whiff

inuyasha snapped out of his trance when kagome called his name again"uhh..."inuyasha looked at kagome "how do you get that scent on you"he said while blushing

kagome giggled "i use a special soap" kagome stopped her giggling and took a small whiff of inuyasha and wrinkled her nose"speaking of soap,inuyasha you really need to use it" inuyasha feh'd and started walking towards the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

well here's the third chapter to inuyasha...and when i had said inuyasha's 'eyes' flattened to his head i meant to say ears just incase anybody couldnt figure it out

chapter 3:cuddled up

* * *

inuyasha stood in the shower with the water beating on his body he didnt even notice the water that was slowly going into his ears,he was to wrapped up in his thoughts_' is she still going to stay in my time when the hunt for the jewl is over?'_ inuyasha smiled to himself,she did promise to stay by his side.in the middle of his happy thought the image of koga with a smirk on his face when he had told him that he kissed _his bitch_ inuyasha pulled his lips back into a snarl_' i swear im gonna kill that wolf!'_ didnt he already make a promise to ayame? inuyasha frowed once again at the thought he had also made a promise to kikyo fifty years ago,but he no longer wanted to be with he,he didnt even love her anymore!the one he cared for the most was kagome that was one of his deepest secrets.almost all the time,even when she was by his side he thought about her.some of these thoughts and dreams was how she was his,other thoughts were more...explict.inuyasha blushed._'i guess i should be getting out now she's probably starting to get worried'_ inuyasha turned the off the water and started to shake like a dog which made water go everywhere,inuyasha paid it no mind and just put his clothes back on.when he walked through the hall way he realized and stayed in the shower longer than he had thought _'wow everyone's already asleep'_ inuyasha slowly opened kagome's door and saw huddled in the middle of her bed"i forgot to close the window"he whispered to himself,inuyasha walked over to the window but what was made to be silent turned about to be a big thump he froze in his spot when he saw kagome stirr and opened her eyes slightly 

"inu..yasha"kagome said withher eyes still halfway closed

inuyasha sighned and walked over to kagome"go back to sleep"he said softly while rubbing her hair softly,kagome was just about to fall asleep again when she felt the bed shift and warmth all throughout her back,inuyasha looked at her with care in his eyes and put his arms around her waist.kagome gave a small smile and shifted a it to get more comfortable

"good night inuyasha"she whispered,inuyasha's response was a small soothing purr making her fall into deep sleep.

the next day kagome woke up still feeling inuyasha's body heat,she slowly turned around to see his face his ears twiched but he didnt wake up kagome giggled at how cute he was when he slept_' he looks so inocent'_ kagome then tried to pull out of his embrace without waking him up but as soon as she moved he pulled her in closer than before"mine",kagome blushed a bit when she heard inuyasha's claiming on her_'he must be dreaming of something'_kagome sighned an just layed down he would probably be waking up soon.kagome closed her eyes and fell back to sleep,when inuyasha heard her even out breathing and slowly rose up with kagome still in his arms pulling her against his chest _' i wish she was mine'_ inuyasha put his nose into her hair and took a big whiff _' she smells so nice' _he started to nuzzle in her hair making her wake up she looked up at him with a puzzled expression since when did they move?inuyasha just gave a small smile"hey"he siad loking down at her,kagome just sat up and gave a small smile

"good morning"she said in a soft tone,she got off her bed and streched inuyasha moved to the corner and watched her_'she's so beautiful'_ kagome looked back at him and saw him starring causing her to blush"umm...inuyasha i need you to leave the room so i can get dressed"inuyasha snapped out of his trance and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen,when he reached the kitchen he wasnt surprised to see breakfast but he was surprised to see there was nobody else down stairs he saw a note near on the table and read it** dear kagome, me, father, and souta went to go visit your uncle we will be back in about a week or two** inuyasha just left the note where he found it knowing that it was for kagome,he walked back towards the table and ate his fill which was basically all of the food on the table,when kagome walked down stairs she had noticed that there was no food left on the table just a bunch of dishes left to wash_' inuyasha!'_ he didnt leave anything for her,kagome sighned and decided to go and do the dishes when she was done she realized thaty she didnt here inuyasha anywhere"where is he?"she went outside and called his name"inuyasha!"

"what is it wench!"inuyasha shouted in his usual gruff voice

"i just wanted to know where you were you jerk!"kagome snapped at him,she couldn't stand when he acted like an idiot

"well now you know!no need to bite my head off!"he snapped back at her

"inuyasha!you baka!your such a jerk!"kagome was turning red from anger

"stop yelleing so loud you tryin to make my ears bleed!wench!"he then jumped down from the roof and landed right infront of her kagome was trying to hold her tears back but it didnt work,inuyasha started to panic"no!don't cry!"kagome just turned her head.inuyasha eyes softened and lightly cupped her chin making her look into his eyes"i'm sorry"he siad pulling her into an embrace kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried softly in his chest inuyasha arms moved down to her waist and he nuzzled her hair kagome smiled against his chest and pulled away a little bit to look up at his face,he gave a small smile and pulled her back into his chest_' i'll always love him'_

_

* * *

_

well thats the end of this chapter comment and rate please!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer:i dont own inuyasha...i wish i did though

chapter 4:I will tell you one day

inuyasha groaned and pulled out of her embrace,kagome looked up at him with confusion written all over her face.she soon understood when she heard the voices of her friends coming louder,she shoot him a worried look and took the bandana out of her pocket"here hurry up and put it on!",inuyasha hurried turned to her friends"Yuka,Eri,Ayumi how are you guys?"

"kagome we havn't seen you in such along time,did your full body rash finally go away?"Eri asked with a bit of concern,her gaze then turned to inuyasha"is that the bad boy?"her eyes sparked up mischievously,inuyasha growled lowly and kagome nuged him on his side.but she sent glances at Eri,

"uhhh...kagome,how about we go inside its a little chilly"ayumi said trying to make the tension in kagome lessen,the last thing she needed was two of her friends getting in a fight.kagome hesitated a bit before agreeing holding inuyasha's hand while they went inside the house,when they were inside of kagome's room she let go of his hand but still stayed close to him

"soo...,why did you guys come by?"she said with a small smile on her face

"we came to bring you some notes since the school year is almost over and you might need some catching up to do"yuka said handing her a big pile of notes

"well it was nice seeing you again!hope you feel well enough to come back to school"Ayumi said while leaving the room,Yuka followed suit,eri did to but she winked at inuyasha before she left

_' i swear that girl gets on my nerves,why cant she be happy for me instead of trying to steal_' kagome thought while laying down on her bed,inuyasha looked at kagome"kagome what wrong with your friend,she's annoying"inuyasha said while taking off his bandana

kagome sighed"inuyasha..some of the people are like that in this time"

inuyasha sensed her stress and decided not to talk about the situation any more.he left the room and made some ramen for himself and some ramen for kagome _'she probably didnt eat anything since i ate all the _breakfast' inuyasha was walking upstairs when he heard kagome getting into her bed_' what is she doing,its not even dark yet'_ inuyasha opened her room door to see kagome already asleep when he came upstairs _'wow she must have really been tired'_ inuyasha placed both bowls down on the desk and started to walk towards her bed.he perked up his ears to make sure she was really sleeping,when he heard her evened out breathing he gently brushed her bangs out of her face _'she's so beautiful'_ he smiled and his eyes softened as he saw he smile in her sleep.he then remembered the food and walked back to the desk and started to eat like a savage finishing his he was about to eat hers when he remembered earlier today_' i'll eat something else for now'_ inuyasha grabbed his bowl and walked towards the kitchen to put his bowl in the sink.he stopped for a minute and heard light footsteps"she's up"he walked back upstairs to see kagome eating her ramen

"ohhh...inuyasha im sorry but you just left it out and i was hungry..."

"it was for you anyway"inuyasha said sitting in the corner of the bed with his eyes closed,kagome was a little surprised that inuyasha would actually go out of his way to make her lunch_'probably had nothing better to do'_ she walked down towards the kitchen to put her bowl in the sink when she looked outside it was almost dark.

"well i better start getting ready for bed"she said walking back to her room,she was surprised to see the hanyou already asleep_' wow that was fast' _kagome took her pajamas and quickly got dressed inside of the bathroom when she came out she noticed that inuyasha still didnt make any sound_' he must be really out of it'_ kagome yawned and closed her room door_"wow he didnt take up any space this time"_she slowly pulled the covers and got into bed she gave a quick glance at inuyasha "good night"she said right before falling into deep sleep.inuyasha ears twiched when he heard kagome even out he made sure was in deep sleep before he pulled her to his chest so they were both in a comfortable position.he watched her face as the moon's rays hit her face making it glow,he slowly cupped her face and gave her a small kiss on the lips.he had to do it,something was tugging at his heart telling him to kiss her.kagome started to stir and opened her eyes she looked into inuyasha eyes and saw love...and a small tint of ...lust?kagome felt him leaning towards her again only about three inches away from her face when he stopped,kagome felt her face moving towards his when she was about a cenimeter away from his face inuyasha brutally pushed his lips on hers making her gasp he took that oportunity to enter and explored every part of her mouth,kagome became a little less shy and started to kiss back.inuyasha growled in pleasure and slowly broke the kiss allowing both of them to breath kagome sat up and rested her forehead against his trying to catch her breath,inuyasha layed her down and cuddled up right beside her giving her warmth.kagome leaned into him and closed her eyes a small smile gracing her lips,inuyasha put his nose at the crook of her neck and inhaled taking in her scent_' i want her to stay...with me i don't know what i'll do without her,there will be no purpose of living if she isnt with me'_ inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.he loved her and he would tell her one day...just when he was strong enough.inuyasha decided to stop thinking and quickly fell asleep,with kagome by his side.

* * *

sorry i didnt update in a long time...i'll try and make another chapter 2marrow 


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys i didnt update like i said i would i had personal business to take care of...warning this chapter has lime like i said the rating may go up..he he

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chapter 5:your a jerk

* * *

the two weeks passed and it was time for kagome mad inuyasha to go back to the feudal area."are you done getting all the stuff"inuyasha asked in his usual gruff voice,he was very impatient to go back to his own time 

"would you stop rushing me!im almost done!"kagome rolled her eyes at him_' he's still a jerk,but i dont expect that to ever change...'_kagome thoughts were interrupted when a very irritable hanyou picked her up by her over stuffed yellow bookbag"inuyasha!put me down!"she said kicking her feet in the air.

"feh.no chance!your just waisting time we have to go and collect the rest of the Jewel shards!"inuyasha spat at her_'the sooner we get the Jewel shards the better!'_,kagome turned her head to the side and inuyasha carried her out the house

"you didn't even let me say bye"kagome said with her head sill turned to the side

"your family still sleepin!i wanna get back as soon as possible so we can get a fresh start!"he snapped,kagome gritted her teeth_'shoot i cant sit him he still has me,i dont want to go down with him...i'll just let this one pass'_ inuyasha reached the well and set kagome to her feet"are you ready"his voice a bit softer but still gruff,kagome didnt answer.she simply walked in front of him and jumped in with out even looking at him"kagome..!"_' why does she do stupid things!'_ inuyasha jumped in right afterwords seeing the glowing light.when he reached the otherside he saw kagome already pulling herself up the ledge of the well_'damn she's gotten alot stronger since i first met her'_ he flashed back to when he didnt really care for her,and she was just a weak human girl to him.

"inuyasha!"kagome yelled from the top of the well

inuyasha shook his head and looked up at her"huh...oh yeah im coming"he simply just jumped up and was already on the soft grass,kagome walked infront of him for a bit,but she soon felt the strain of the bookbag.inuyasha saw her discomfort and took the bag on his shoulder.kagome looked at him in bewilderment.inuyasha thought of something fast"i cant have anybody slowly down,the Jewel shards aint just gonna come to us" he said with his nose in the air.kagome rolled her eyes and started to walk ahead of him.he sighed and flattened his ears to his head_'why cant to i ever get this right'_ he stayed behind her afraid that he would say something stupid and ruin any chance he had with her.kagome on the other hand didnt cast him a glance,she didnt feel like being bothered with him right now_'he was treating me so nice in my time,why the sudden change?'_she paused for a moment trying to find a reason why he would change so quickly,inuyasha wasnt watching where he was going and accidentally bumped into kagome causing her to fall and trip over the medium sized log infront of her

"oww!"she hissed in pain

"kagome!"inuyasha was immediately at her side"are you ok?"

kagome didnt answer him and stood up with no complication but as soon as she took the smallest step a sharp pain went through it,she hissed and leaned on inuyasha,he picked her bridal style and started to run towards kaede's hut where the rest of the group would be.when he reached his destination he realized that sango and miroku werent there.he walked into kaede's hut and placed kagome on a nearby mat_'where's that old hag!'_,inuyasha noticed that the most off the village was gone"must have went to fight a demon".inuyasha head immediately whipped around when he smelt kagome's blood,she had her shoe's off and was now taking off her blood soaked sock wincing in pain as she did it"dont move! your gonna make it worse" inuyasha ran towards all the medical herbs and got out kagome's first aid kit,kagome told him which one to use.he felt her wince in pain,but then his nose caught the scent of her...arousal?,inyuasha looked at her with a small blush on his face only to see her with her eyes closed and a smirk on her face,inuyasha stopped rubbing the ointment on her foot and started to lightly caress her leg.he almost lost it when her scent spiked up drastically.inuyasha looked at kagome to see if she would stop him,but what he saw was the exact opposite he her lips slightly parted and fast soft pants coming from her,inuyasha didnt want to stop he_'needed her'_ his hands came up to her thigh pushing up her skirt a bit giving him a small view,he hardened and groaned when he heard her moan. _'oh gods'_he slowly made his way on top of her giving her small kisses from her mouth to her collar bone.kagome arched into him and he pushed his swollen groin against her womanhood causing her to buck up to him they repeated the act when inuyasha smelt the people coming back,kagome bit her lip trying to figure out why he stopped and got up ,she soon heard kaede's steps insde the hut she quickly smoothed out her skirt and stood up

kaede looked over to her"do not get uo now child,ye's foot has a small wound" kagome sat back down and let kaede wrap her wounds "i see that it is covered with the herp already,did inuyasha do it?"

kagome looked away from her trying to hide the large blush that spread all over her face"yes...he did"

keade nodded and told kagome to not walk around much so it could heal faster _'oh my god that ws on of the best experiences i had in my life'_ inuyasha still watched her from a distance where he could see her but she cant see him_'i shouldnt done that,i just a halfbreed im not worthy enough for her'_ inuyasha ears dropped low at the thought of not having kagome as a mate,he'd better start convincing himself that he couldnt hae her_'she'd never want a halfbreed like me'_ he scrapped the tree and gritted his teeth trying to hide the sorrow he felt.sang and miroku passed by him without even saying anything the knew it was best not to mess with him in his current state,instead they walked inside kaede's hut and asked kagome a few questions,she blushed at each one they asked but her embarrassment soon turned to concern when they told her about inuyasha being troubled,kagome got up and started to walk out of the hut ignoring her friends request to sit down andlet her foot heal and walked over to where there were scratches all over the tree

"inu..inuyasha"

* * *

and im gonna leave it at there...i usually never make cliffy's but i felt like doing it this time

rate and review,and tell me if you think i should add lemon or not


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

chapter 6:i'll never let you go 

he turned around and snarled not realizing it was kagome and pushed her on the ground"inuyasha!"kagome said tears forming in her eyes inuyasha claws were an inch away from her face when his demon side retreated

he looked at kagome was was lightly shaking on the ground,he was surprised to see there was no fear in her eyes"kagome..." kagome stood up and turned her back on him,inuyasha held his hand out to her when she spoke.

"im sorry...i know i should have came up on you like that,dont worry it wasn't your fault...i'll be going back to kaede's hut "kagome gave him a small glance and started to walk towards kaede's hut,inuyasha imedietly jumped in front of her and hugged her not caring if anybody saw

"kagome...please forgive me,i was just...i'm sorry"inuyasha said his voice growing weak,what was wrong with him today?.

kagome loosened out of his embrace so she could hug him back"inuyasha...".inuyasha tightned his grip again when he smelt koga coming near he let go of kagome and stood infront of her his hand on tessaiga

"what do you wolf!"inuyasha spat out,koga barred his fangs and glared at him,kagome gulped afraid of what might happen

"i came here to check on MY woman,since there was a rather large demon in the area i wanted to make sure she was ok"koga said never losing eye contact with inuyasha his fangs still bared

inuyasha backed up towards kagome and surprisingly put an arm around her waist,kagome closed her eyes and prayed that nothing would start.koga snarled loudly and took a few steps forward"LET GO OF MY WOMAN YOU HALFBREED!"

inuyasha barred his fangs and again his demon traits showed lightly on his face"SHE'S NOT YOU WOMAN WOLF NOBODY WANTS YOU SCRAWNY FLEA BAG!" inuyasha claws elongated but he still held on to control,kaede,miroku,sango,and shippo steeped out of the hut hearing the comotion they were shocked to see the two taking the fight a little more serious

"what going on here"miroku said getting out two sutra's

kagome glanced back to see miroku holding two sutra's between his fingers"dont!.."

"it's ok this wont be enough to kill them just enough to put them out just incase they get to out of hand"he said in a serious tone,kagome broke out of inuyasha's embrace and walked towards the rest of the group,inuyasha attention turned to koga to kagome as she walked away,his demon side couldnt comprehend why his bitch didnt stand by his side,koga took the oppurtunity to attack inuyasha put was quickly confronted by miroku and a sutra koga fell to the floor in pain and was quickly unconcious.inuyasha demon traits went away.

he looked towards the rest of the group and his ears flattened to his head,he knew he one that caused koga reaction,his guilt was quickly over runned with pride_' well she is mine!'_ inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and walked inside the hut without even looking at the others.the group sighed and followed him inside,there was no point in pushing the issue.soon ginta and hakkaku showed and miroku told them to take koga away from here so there wouldnt be any conflict,they both shook their heads without any hesiatation and carried him away into the mountains.kagome quickly set up her sleeping ears and layed down.they rest of the group wasted no time in following suite...except inuyasha.

"why you guys sleepin so early it just got dark!"inuyasha snapped

kagome just couldnt take it no more but still managed to keep her tone of voice under control"because inuyasha we all had a busy day"she glanced at him seeing that he was about to open his mouth"and dont you dare ask how was i busy,dealing with you already makes life a struggle"she whispered the last part even his sensitive ears quite catch it but he did.sorrow and rage took over him

"FEH!"inuyasha yelled from the corner of the hut making everyone who was almost asleep wake up.

"hey can you shut your mouth!jerk"shippo said laying back down next to kagome inuyasha ignored him and went back outside to go in a high tree,he rested there just looking up at the moon.its was a clear beautiful night but that was not what he was focused on his thoughts were on to kagome _' she probably hates me right now,but she will forgive me...hopefully i dont want anything to happen to her,i dont trst that wolf around her he will try to take her away and...i dont know what i'll do without her'_ inuyasha ears flattened to his head an he whimpered lowly almost dog like,he couldn't imagine kagome away he just couldn't...his eart hurt every time he had that thought.he closed his eyes and did something that he barley did,sleep. he didnt want to think of everything that was happening right now.

Morning came and kagome was the first to wake she saw most of the group was ok,she slowly got up not wqnting to wake shippo and make silent steps towards the outside of the hut,there was inuyasha the wind blowing his hair gently out of his face,she smiled at how inoccent he looked_'he's...so'_ kagome couldnt even think of the words to use to describe her favorite hanyou,it was hten she realized the sun was just coming up,inuyasha's eyes opened slowly ajusting to the light he almost fell out of the tree when he realized kagome was just starring at him"ka..kagome"inuyasha stuttered he jumped out of the tree"what are you doing up so earl..."inuyasha was cut off when kagome spoke

"i just wanted to see where you were"she said in a soft tone not like the time she yelled at him at her house,he walked up to her looking at how her face shown in the morning light making her eyes almost sparkle_'she's so beautiful,she shouldn't have to put up with me'_ inuyasha sighed kagome gave him a questioning look,and was about to turn around when inuyasha took her into a loving embrace.

"kagome i'm sorry..i know you dont like putting up with me,i'm sorry for all those times i acted like a jerk to you"he paused for a minute just to look at her face,he saw tears forming in her eyes_'why is she crying?'_

"inuyasha..."

"kagome please let tell you how i feel i'm sorry that you dragged into this era and i'm sorry that i wasn't able to protect you all the times you gotten injured,and i-i know that you were planning to go back to your era when the jewl is completed but..."inuyasha took a deep breath and continued"but...i just wanted you to know i was happy all this time you were with me,by my side...and kagome"he came close to her ear and whispered"i..i wanted you to know that i love you,before you leave this era i wanted to tell you but i was to much of a jerk to let you know...kagome i dont love kikyo anymore i havnt loved her for along time,you are the most important to me,i dont know what i will do when your not here with me but i will try to manage"he closed his eyes trying to hide the mental pain he felt he shook a bit trying to hold in the sorrow he felt.

kagome tears had already went through his shirt and was now on his chest"inuyasha...i..." inuyasha cut her off with a kiss and pulled her once again against his chest,he traced her bottom lip with his tounge for entrance,she slowly parted her lips and he invaded her mouth with his tounge,his inexperience showed but in didnt really bother kagome since she was also inexperienced kagome shyly challenged inuyasha's tounge,inuyasha and kagome's tounge battled for dominance but inuyasha's quickly won,kagome traced inuyasha's fangs carful not to prick herself.finally they had to break away for air.kagome rested her head back on his muscular chest"i love you inuyasha...i always did at first i didnt want to believe it for myself but..."kagome wasnt able to continue as sango walked out of the hut

"kagome i was wor...am i interrupting something"she gave a small smile "i'll go back inside

kagome pulled off of im and smiled brightly,they had a new day a head of them and its was good start to look for naraku with every up and ready the group set off on their quest with kagome and inuyasha leading hand and hand

* * *

well tell me how good this chap was!i hoped you liked it i will try to make another one on thursday

xoxox's


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7:watch what you say

* * *

inuyasha and kagome continued to walk with each other,miroku and sango just kept sending confused glances to each other 

"do you think they finally told each other how they feel?"sango whispered to miroku,inuyasha stopped and looked back at them trying to hear out what they were saying.

"yes inuyasha?"miroku asked trying to play Innocent

inuyasha gave him a hard stare"feh,lets go you two are holding us up we need to hurry and defeat naraku!"he yelled

miroku Innocent play disappeared and a smirk came on his face"why inuyasha we and sango were just trying to find out why you and kagome seem to be a little closer"he stopped and chuckled"do you have any intentions with lady kagome after the hunt is over?"miroku said the last part lowly so only he and inuyasha could hear even though both girls were already way ahead of them

inuyasha turned blood red"you lecher.."

miroku raised his eye brows"so you wouldnt mind if i have intentions with lady kagome would you?"miroku asked knowing that this would upset the hanyou,but the reaction was alittle stronger that he had thought

inuyasha grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to a near by boulder"stay away from her!or i'll slit your throat!you got that!"inuyasha snarled he knew that he went a little over board but he knew that miroku knew about demon mating.

miroku struggled for a breath"ok"he breathed out inuyasha released his hold on his throat and dropped him on the ground carelessly,miroku stood up and rubbed where inuyasha had grabbed him_'wow i never thought that would happen'_ miroku mentally slapped himself knowing the mating rituals for demons he knew that the were very protective over their mates"well i should hurry and catch up"he said to himself and started to walk faster when he saw the group come into view

kagome and sango stopped and looked back at miroku who was now starting to catch up,when he finally reached them kagome and sango shot him worried looks"miroku what happened to inuyasha?he just walked past us?"kagome asked with concern on her voice

miroku sweat dropped "i don't know what could've happened"he lied,sango didn't fully believe him but accepted it the group continued to walk on trying to follow inuyasha's trail which was a bit easy seeing all of the trees he had destroyed.when they finally caught up to inuyasha the sun was setting and the group was worn out.

"what took ya"inuyasha said jumping down from an old tree.

"well you just went running off its kind've hard to follow someone who has demon powers"kagome said with sarcasm,inuyasha gave her a childish look and smiled at her,her small amount of anger disappeared and she gave him the same look back and for a moment they got lost in each others eyes before shippo spoke.

"kagome...i'm hungry"shippo whined he didn't like it when kagome gave more attention to inuyasha than him.inuyasha turned his attention to shippo and gritted his teeth_'he's always ruining something!'_ kagome sighed and took out the pot and some packs of ramen she had to admit she was a bit hungry herself.she started the fire and put the pot of water on top,when the water started to boil kagome put the packs in but accidentally burned herself

she hissed"oww.."she put her burned finger in her mouth "sango can you finish dinner,i need to wrap my finger"sango agreed and kagome went to her bag to get her first aid kit"im all out of bandages and burn cream"kagome just put her kit back and sat on her sleeping bag and ignored the pain in her finger.inuyasha watched as kagome kept trying to make her finger feel better,he walked over to her and lightly grabbed her hand,kagome gave him a puzzled expression and blushed when he gave her finger a small lick.kagome looked at inuyasha and saw that he was trying to hide the blush on his face

"you seemed uncomfortable it should be healed by tomorrow"inuyasha said softly

"inuyasha..."

"ok it's done!everybody come get your bowl"sango announced pouring some into her bowl and grabbed a pair of chopsticks,everyone else followed suit including kagome and inuyasha.when everyone was done they started to get ready for bed inuyasha jumped into his tree,as the rest stayed on the floor,kagome noticed that shippo was staying with kirara_'and its a bit cold today too'_ while the rest of the group slept peacefully kagome tossed and turned,inuyasha eyes softened and he jumped out of the tree and walked over to her.kagome opened her eyes when she felt herself being carried

"inu..inuyasha?"kagome asked a little confused

inuyasha sat at the base of the tree and rested his back against it "go to sleep"inuyasha whispered to her in a soft tone kagome leaned on to his chest and closed her eyes feeling warmth all over her body,she was already starting to fall asleep just before she passed out inuyasha said those three words that would make her happy no matter what"i love you",kagome smiled and cuddled into his chest

"i love you to inuyasha"kagome said just before she feel asleep inuyasha breathed in her scent and rested his eyes he knew he wasnt going to sleep today but he would relax,with his intended mate in his arms he could do anything,she is his all,inuyasha smiled to himself she loved him back now they could be happy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this chapter wasnt that good and was REALLY short but im planning to have a lemon scene next and i didnt want it to be in this one...comment and review


	8. Chapter 8

i dont own inuyasha...or i wouldnt be writting this story

chapter 8:i want you

warning there is lemon in this chapter...if you dont like lemon

* * *

the group has been traviling for about two weeks now and kagome's worn yellow book bag was now starting to get very light and loose 

"inuyasha..."kagome said trying to go through this without an argument

inuyasha gave her a curious look"yeah what is it?"

kagome bit her bottom lip"i was wondering if..."she paused for a moment"i could go home for three days"she said in a low whisper

inuyasha gave her a stern look and his brows furrowed as if he was in deep thought"yeah what ever,just come back in three days and don't be late"he said in an irratated voice,kagome yipped in delight and gave him a hug

"thank you inuyasha!"she said and asked sango to borrow kilala who of course let her go.when kagome left inuyasha still had the lightest blush on his face,but miroku and sango didnt seem to notice they just went back to relaxing since this was there first break in weeks and decided to enjoy their mini vacation,the group just sat there in silence it was already different not having kagome around to chat

"hey miroku"sango said finally breaking the silence"how long do you think it will take till we find naraku?"

miroku who was resting at the base of a tree turned to her"i'm really not that sure sango?but right now it seems that it will take quite a while"he said with a sigh,sango closed her eyes unaware of the monk who was starting to make his way over to the demon slayer.

inuyasha was the first to react not wanting to hear sango shouting"monk i wouldn't do that if i we're you,you really need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself"inuyasha said in a gruff voice,its only been an hour and he was already missing kagome_'what wrong with me'_ he asked himself,he flashed back to when he threatened miroku if he ever tied to touch _his_ bitch.inuyasha started to smirk remembering how scared he had looked_'serves him right with his womanizing'_ miroku and sango looked over to his confusion written all over their faces

"what are you smirking at inuyasha?"sango asked with concern in her voice_'he's going crazy'_

shippo wanted to butt knowing that he could get the half demon in trouble"becauses he's an idiot" shippo said while sitting on sango's shoulder,miroku chuckled lightly at the comment

inuyasha gritted his teeth "what did you say runt!" inuyasha said jumping on to the ground shippo scurried and started to run as iuyasha came closer,shippo whined as inuyasha bonked him on the head"who's the idiot now brat!" inuyasha said acting childish,sango and miroku sighed,this wouldnt be the best vacation.

kagome's time:

kagome walked throught the front door and realized that her family still wasnt back_' i guess they stayed later than they wanted to..."_ relizing she had they whole place to herself kagome decided to relax a little,kagome walked into the kitchen and started to make oden"im hungry"she said to herself and started to make the stuff that inuyasha despises,kagome sighed relizing how boring it was without any companion "i wonder whatinuyashaand the rest are doing_' inuyasha...'_ they only been departed for a few hours and were already missing each other _' it seems like i really dont belong here anymore'_ kagome sighed and decided to watch some tv. as soon as she sat down the phone rang.

kagome:hello?

ayumi:hi kagome, long time no see

kagome:whats up ayumi?

ayumi:nothing much, eri,yuka and i were wondering if you wanted to hang out on sunday since we havn't seen you in such a while...where have you been

kagome sweat dropped

kagome:long story,lets just say i was a little busy

ayumi:well are you coming or not?

kagome:i'll see if i feel a little better tomorrow

ayumi:ok bye

kagome:bye

kagome hung up the phone and plopped down on the sofa_' i really dont feel up to it'_ kagome looked over to the kitchen seeing that the oden was already almost done,she got up and made a bowl quickly finishing it she put it in the sink and layed back down on the sofa_' it so boring'_ it didnt take long for kagome to close her eyes and fall asleep

fuedal era:

it was already getting dark the group as still settled in the same place...except inuyasha who was close to the bone eaters well._'she better hurry up...i need her here'_ inuyasha felt that everytime kagome was with him she wouldn't be safe,he gritted his teeth,inuyasha made up his mind on what he was going to do_'she's going to be upset with me' _

kagome time:(sry i keep switching times)

when kagome woke she saw that it was still dark outside,she stretched and walked up to her room looking at her alarm clock _' its only 5!...and im not even tired' _kagome decided to try and fall back asleep seeing how early it was,kagome started stripping off her close when she heard her window open_ ' what the hell?'_ kagome immedietly tried to cover herself with her blanket,inuyasha stepped inside the room and started to sniff _' the rest of her family isnt here'_ inuyasha looked over to where kagome was and saw her bundled in her covers

kagome's eyes opened wide and she felt herself starting to blush"inuyasha get out!"

inuyasha was a bit surprised when she spoke"why?go to sleep wench" he was still oblivious to her heap of clothes on the floor

kagome anger was starting to built"inuyasha dont make me 'it' you"she said threatingly(sorry lol im a little stupid when it comes to spelling)

inuyasha who didnt feel like being slammed to the floor reluctantly left the room slamming the door behind him but he didnt go far matter of fact he sat with his back resting on the door,inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard kagome getting off of her bed walking around her room_'what the hell she doing'_ inuyasha stood up and put his hand on the knob knowing he would probably get sat a thousand times opened the door,without kagome even noticing,inuyasha eyes widened at the sight before him,knowing that he shouldnt watch her when she barly had any clothes on inuyasha gulped silently,he felt himself begining to harden and his took a soft step inside the room closing the door softly behind him,kagome still didnt hear anything as she was in a frantic search of finding her clothes,inuyasha was starting to take control his eyes began to cloud with lust and he slowly made his way over to her,kagome yelped when she felt heated hands travel up and down her back caressing her softly,she quickly turned around seeing inuyasha who's demon traits were lightly showing

**_warning lemon starts here_**

"inu..."she was quickly silenced with a brutal kiss,kagome moaned into his mouth when she felt herself being slowly brought on to her bed,he plunged his toung into her mouth tasting and exploring every inch,when they finally broke for air kagome saw that inuyasha eyes were lightly tinted with red.

"kagome"he whispered huskily in her ear while tracing the shell with his tounge"i want you so bad", kagome gasped at the comment and felt the pool starting at her stomach

"ohh inuyasha.."she moaned as she felt him cut through her bra,inuyasha erection was now straining through his hakama,he slowly trailed wet kisses to her mouth down to her collarbone and licked his way to her left breast.She arched her back into him, "Ohhh godddss" she moaned out.

"Shh" he said circling her nipples,and biting them gently.He playfully licked her stomach,around her bellybutton,and nibbled on her underwear.He sat back and pulled down her panties.He smiled as she bit her lip gently,waiting for him to proceed.He opened up her legs to a point where they might break,and he slowly rubbed her clit,then he licked and played with it.

"Ohhh...noooo" she moaned deeply.kagome felt as if she were in heaven

He continued with his tongue down into her hole.Sticking it in,out,then going in sooo deep,she felt it in her bellybutton.He rubbed her clit a little more...he made her trickle out juices of magic,all over him.

"Mmm...I like the way you taste." He said as he licked up her juices.

He then put her ankles on his shoulders,and he inserted himself.He bounced her,he forced it in her,tears were brought to her eyes bu the pain quickly turned to pleasure,when she reassured him he squeezed on her breasts and continued she grabbed on his back,scratching it up due to the wonderful friction between them,and held onto his neck.She breathed heavily on to his sweaty chest, he made it go a little faster picking up the pace second after second and she threw her head back in pure bliss.She screamed and moaned as loud as a woman could.She thought her heart was beating too fast...but that was just Inuyasha... he then calmed down a little and shot a canon inside of her,as she came also.

"Aw...FUCK!" He said roared

"ahhhhhhhh!!!!" She shouted as she came,they both orgasmed together

the two continued themselves until she passed out.

**_lemon over_**

when kagome woke up she was on her bed which was now a big mess with inuysha who was still inside of her,kagome blushed remembering what they did.she snuggled closer to inuyasha and immediately felt the sorness between her legs,inuyasha opened his eyes feeling the slight movement kagome and wrapped his arms around her possesively pulling her closer kagome smiled as he started to nuzzle her neck closeto where the new mark was he had put it there during the time they were doing their love making and she barley noticed the pain due to the pleasure he was causing her.inuyasha licked at the wound and kagome shuttered,no she wouldnt be going with her friends today she had other plans...

* * *

and thats the end of this chapter rate and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9:

* * *

it was already the afternoon and kagome felt it was time to take a shower as much as she loved inuyasha it was time for her to bathe, so much activity could leave you a bit smelly,inuyasha protested when he felt kagome coming out of his embrace and pulled her closer to him"inuyasha,i need to take a shower" kagome whined wanting to feel clean 

"why you smell perfectly fine to me"he brushed his lips against her ear"i can smell my scent tangled with yours,no one can have you except me" he whispered while tracing the shell of her ear with his tounge,kagome moaned lowly but reluctantly pushed away.

"no i really need a bath i feel so sticky"kagome said getting up and walking towards the bathroom with a pile of clean clothes inuyasha feh'd and layed back down resting his head on kagome's soft pillow the smell of sex faintly in the room but inuyasha didnt mind as long as it was _their_ sex it was ok,he started to think of how koga's face would look when he found out that kagome was claimed by him_ that wolf will faint when he finds out that i won'_ inuyasha thought with triumph,kagome walked into the room with a blue long sleeve and jeans "inuyasha why are you smiling"

inuyasha turned to her with one tooth sticking out "i wanna see the look on that scrawny wolf's face once he see's that your mine"

kagome rolled her eyes_'what an ego'_, she looked over to inuyasha who's lower body was still wrapped in the sheets"go shower so we can go to the store"kagome said while putting on her shoe's,without arguing inuyasha lifted himself up and walked towards the bathroom with the sheets still wrapped around his waist and his normal clothes that he wears in his era in his hand.kagome giggled at the sight but soon started to get fascinized by his body,how toned he was without being to bulkly.inuyasha caught him staring at her and a mischieveous smirk came on to his face.

"like what you see?"inuyasha said waiting to see her reaction

kagome had a wide blsh spread across her face and she turned her head swiftly"hurry up",when kagome was sure that inuyasha was in the bathroom she got up and started to clean up her room and opened her window to let fresh air come in,she laid on her bed and decided to rest while inuyasha showered_' i wonder when my family is gonna come back,i havn't seen themin such a while'_ well it seemed as if the gods have read her mind because she heard the front door open and heard three familiar voices,she pulled herself off of her bed and went down the steps"mom,souta,grandpa"kagome said with a cherry smile on her face,there attention turned to her and before she knew it she was wrapped in a loving embrace by all of her family

"kagome dear we havn't seen you in such a while"ms.higurashi said while letting go of her daughter it seemed like she couldn't breathe souta was the only one still clung to her"souta let her go,she's turning blue"she joked

inuyasha walked down the steps his hair still a little wet from the shower,souta immedietly let go of kagome and was now stuck to inuyasha's leg"hey!"inuyasha said trying to shake him off

ms.higurashi giggled"hello inuyasha nice to see you again" souta let go of his leg his attention turned back tp kagome

"sis how long will you be staying?" he was witing for the answer

kagome thought about it"maybe for about...two or three more days"she said looking at inuyasha who feh'd knowing it was his way of approving

"good,i was starting to miss you"ms. higurashi said walking into the kitchen"sorry we stayed later than intended"

kagome gave her mom a bright look"its ok mom...it actually felt good having the whole house to myself" kagome said walking passed her mother and up to her room,inuyasha followed her,the family was peacful and everything was already back to normal

* * *

really short i know...i just want to post you guys something since my mom is about to find out how bad my grades are 


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:time to go back

* * *

the two days went faster then expected and it was already time to go back to the fuedal era,kagome said bye to all of her family followed by inuyasha common feh and they left with inuyasha hands on her hips as the blue light engulfed the two. when the two were out of the other side of the well,inuyasha could sense the group was still in the same spot as he left_' wow they're lazy'_ the two walked hand and hand to the rest of the group when they were about half way there shippo popped out of the bush onto kagome causing her to let go of inuyasha's hand and stumble backwards. 

"kagome!"shippo exclaimed

"nice to see you too shippo"kagome said putting the small kitsune onto the ground

"you guys were gone for so long"shippo looked to inuyasha and blinked his eyes at the both of them"why do you two smell alike,did you bathe together...only me and sango are allwoed to bathe with kagome!"shippo whined,kagome turned cherry red and started to laugh nervously not knowing what to say.

inuyasha turned the other direction trying to hide the blush that covered his whole face"dont worry about it runt!lets just get back to the group!"inuyasha said gruffly following kagome who was already ahead of the two.kagome saw the rest of the members of the group starting to show up in the distance with miroku and sango restig near each other,sango opened her eyes and stood up when kagome was closer.

"kagome nice to see you"she said embracing her friend

kagome smiled"nice to see you again to sango"sango pulled away from her only to see the monk standing with his arms out.

"why kagome...aren't you forgetting some one"he said with a inoccent smile on his face

kagome rolled her eyes"no i got everyone",the peace was interrupted when inuyasha sent a warning growl at miroku

"your really trying my patience monk"he spat holding out his fist

miroku sweatdropped"inuyasha!i was just trying to be friendly nothing more!"he said waving his hands

sango and kagome sighed"whatever"they said in usion and started to chat,shippo played with kirara and the two males settled down and actually started a small conversation,...that was before naraku scent was in the air.

"you feel that"kagome said standing up alarmed

"yeah"sango said grabbing her boomrang

miroku staff tightened on his staff"a strong demonic ora,which can only mean..."

"naraku"inuyasha finished for him,kagome was already climbing on his back with her bow and arrow "lets go" inuyasha said dashing away at full speed,the rest of the group was not far behind now on the newly formed kirara they took off they arrived at a recently destroyed village"show yourself naraku!"inuyasha said unsheathing his sword kagome was already off of his back looking for any traces naraku,then they heard it

"ku,ku,ku,i see you showed up inuyasha"he looked over to kagome "and you've brought your wench too" the rest of the group just started to appear

"naraku prepare to die"miroku said holding out his staff

kagome gasped"its just a puppet you guys" she said shooting a purifying arrow at it but only hitting he shoulder

"ha,ha,ha"naraku laughed evily "you'll never find me i have the last of the jewl shards,but you will never succeed"

"shut up!"inuyasha snarled cutting it in two it soon diseappeared afterwards

miroku held his staff down"we're going to have to step it up,naraku is starting to toy with us",none of the group replyed just nodded their heads,inuyasha crouched down for kagome to get on his back and started to walk ahead of the group.

"well c'mon we dont have all day"inuyasha snapped taking the pace of a light jog,the rest of them followed suit ready to take on naraku

* * *

i had to sneak this on guys...my mom was sleep so you're lucky,rate and review! 


	11. Chapter 11

sry i didnt update soon...warning this chapter has lemon!

* * *

chapter 11:washing dishes 

its been a week since the group last encoutered naraku and they were settled at ease and not to tensed,everything was going well kagome still had alot of packs of ramen and other supplies shippo and inuyasha were chasing each other around,and miroku was once again showing his affectection towards sango's bottom.finally the group decided to stop for lunch everyone was getting hungry

"hey kagome make me some food i'm hungry"inuyasha said leaning against the tree taking time to relax.

kagome glared at him"how bout you go get a rabbit or fish to add flavor to your ramen"

he was just about to reply back before he thought about it"that's a good idea kagome"he looked at her and put his nose in the air"its about time you said something smart"he said grinning at her,kagome was just about to sit him when she saw the playful smirk on his face,and she did the same right back_"don't think you can get off that easily inuyasha"_ ,inuyasha bounded off into the forest knowing it wouldn't take that long to go get a small kill.

kagome continued to stir when iuyasha showed up with a large plump rabbit already skinned"your gonna have to cook it seperatly you know..."kagome said trying not to let a small giggle when inuyasha pouted

"it's not gonna be done by the time the ramens done"he said childish,

"well then we'll eat it seperately"kagome rolled her eyes,the rest of the group was surprised not to here the two arguing like usual,until kagome called out the ramen was ready.the group ate the food sliently,unlike inuyasha who slurped it down in three gulps.kagome had just put her chopsticks up to her mouth when inuyasha was on his second serving.

"your such an animal"shippo said shaking his head

inuyasha gave out a warning growl"shut up brat!"he said wiping his mouth on his sleeves and putting the bowl on the ground waiting for the others to finish before taking them down to the nearest spring.finally the group was all done and inuyasha decided that it would be ok for today to let them get the day off besides there was a hot spring near by and he was sure kagome wanted to bathe in a hot spring than a cold freezing lake."hey you guys i'm decided to give you a break bu we'll be leaving in the morning ok?"he siad in a gruff voice,kagome looked at him with loving eyes and a small smile.her attention was brought back to the dirty dishes

"inuyasha...can you tell me where the nearest water source is?"

inuyasha didnt feel like telling her about the ht springs now and decided to take her to the small stream"i'll take you there" he said standing up and putting the bag in her hands as he signaled her to get on his back,kagome was a little surprised by it but of course accepted the offering,they left the rest of the grop behind dumbfolded.

"ok?"miroku said moving closer to sango

"that was...HENTAI!"sango slapped him across the face and sent him on the ground

"oww..that was harder than normal"rubbing his sore cheek

"serves you right when are you going to learn to keep that cursed hand of yours to yourself!"she huffed and walked away from him closer to shippo.

----------------------------------

inuyasha came to a complete hault and almost sent kagome flying"were here" kagome lightly jumped off of his back and startd to take out the dirty bowls,"inuyasha sat on the rock and watched having nothing better to do

"thank you inuyasha,for bringing me here "kagome whispered looking back at him

a small blush crept on his face"i'm supposed to help you out,your my mate"he said with pride causing kagome to chuckle

lemon starts here

----------------

se walked over to him and planted a light kiss on his lips"yes i am"she said huskily against his lips inuyasha felt a shiver go through his spine,he deepened the kiss and started to trace her curves,and lightly put on the soft earth,he could smell the change in her scent and felt his member twitch."not now inuyasha the others are waiting"she panted out,he growled lowly causing vibrations to lightly travel through her.

"they can wait"his voice came out husky and he easily found his way in her skirt and under her panties and began to stroke her.kagome moaned and arched her back into him as he thrusted a fingr into her.

"mmmhhh"she moaned as he began a steady pace,he began to slow and she started to buck against his hands wanting more,his finger slid out of her and heard her weak protest but stopped when she saw that he was taking off his clothes and through them to the side letting his erection spring out.he growled lightly

"take it off"he said pulling her shirt"or i'll rip it off",kagome wasted no time getting undressed her clothes were in a heap with inuyasha's,he got back to where they were and kissed her roughly onthe lips before trailing down the valley of her breast and latched on to her right nipple.kagome legs wrapped around his waist as he began to suck hard on to her nipple and began to play with the other.

"inu..yasha"she moaned,her licked his way down her belly ti'll he got to her pelvis and spread her legs wide,he smirked when he heard he pants coming out ragged,he exhaled on her core causing her to gasp,before she had any time to recover he flicked at her hidden nub and she bucked in his face,he began to thrust his toung in and out of her while rubbing her clit and then..."INUYASHA!"she screamed as she came all over his tounge gis licked up the juices getting as much as he could.

he came back up his teeth enlogated and his eyes blood red and purple stripes vissible on his face"i love the way you taste,i could keep this up all day"the demon in him took control and he flipped kagome over so she was on her hands and knee's"get ready bitch"he postioned himself at her opening and began to thrust wildly into her.

"AHHH!"kagome moaned as loud as she can not even bothering to try and match his pace she lowered herself to her elbows so he could go deeper"keep going!"she yelled as she felt herself coming near,inuyasha began to pick up his pace,"AAHHH!"she yelled as she felt herself come.

inuyasha roared through clenched jaws and bit into her mark again as her came drawing a few drops of blood.he calasped on top of her trying to get his breath regular,his demonic traits went away and he down to kagome who was smiling at what ever thought she was having,inuyasha rolled off of her_'who ever thought animal sex could be so good'_ kagome thought and looked over to inuyasha who was looking at her with a toothy grin."i think it's time to get back to the group"kagome stated sitting and helped inuyasha pull himself up.

"cant have them waiting all day"inuyasha said putting his pants back on.the two began to walk back to the group...without the bag.

* * *

and i'll leave it at that i will try to update by friday rate! 


	12. authors note PLEASE READ!

authors note:i planning to do two more one shots this month...one is a song fic its called to call it echo by trapt...but the main point is the pairing in this story should it be inuyasha kagome?or inuyasha kikyo? i really want to make it but i want you guys to decided please send me a private message for the answer or review.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 12:oops

miroku and sango looked at the two curiously

"what took you two so long?"they both said in Union

kagome and inuyasha blushed and tried to think of how to respond

"ummm..."kagome started off

shippo walked around the two"you forgot the bag"

inuyasha sweat dropped,looking around to see that shippo was right"well...i'll go get it"

kagome was blood red"don't leave me here!"

inuyasha stopped in his tracks and thought of something to say"hey kagome and sango...there's is a hot spring about a mile from here going south you cant miss it"his voice was shaky,with that said he was gone trying to hide his embarrassment.kagome started to rush going to wards the hot spring.

"wait kagome!"sango said running after the humiliated girl,shippo and miroku were left dumb folded,finally shippo spoke when the rest of the group was out of range

"hey you know what i noticed...kagome smelled just like inuyasha again really strong this time"

miroku gaped then a mischievous smiled played his face

"why does that happen miroku?"shippo asked "they smelled like that when they came through the well too"

miroku snickered"you'll find out when your older shippo" _'i guess i'll have to mess with inuyasha a bit'_ miroku thought chuckling to himself,shippo just gave a confused look before jumping off of mirou shoulder and sitting quietly on the other side of camp.

**_with kagome and sango..._**

the two girls were almost at the hot sprig and sango felt the need to ask her friends some questions.kagome stripped of her clothes and tested the water with her foot before going in.sango joined and looked at the girl directly across from her

"ok start talking..."sango demanded playfully causing kagome to jump

"umm..."kagome started off a small blush on her face again,sango smirked

"wow kagome your not as innocent as you seem"

kagome gave a small smile"well its about time you found out"

the two girls continued their...not so appropriate conversation

**_back with the rest of the group..._**

inuyasha returned with the bag and saw the smirk platted on miroku's face

"what's your problem monk"he growled out

miroku chuckled lightly"you and kagome are so'_full of each other'_ "inuyasha gave him a suspicious look

"what are you talking about"

mirokus attention turned to shippo"shippo may you get the girls for us they have been gone for a while"shippo nodded and bounced off to go look for the two,his attention turned back to inuyasha"so you decided to finally mate with kagome"

inuyasha face turned crimson red"wh-what"he stuttered

"shippo told me about you two and said your scents were tangled with each other,and said he could smell you_ ' inside'_ kagome"miroku looked up at him enjoying the reaction of inuyasha.

"yeah so what if i did!she's mine and no one else cant touch her"he said folding his arms and stuck his nose in the air,he opened one eye and looked at miroku"that goes for you to monk"he said threateningly.

miroku waved his hands in defense"why did you have to accuse me,i see lady kagome as a friend nothing more".

inuyasha jumped up and landed a few feet in front of him"then you better learn to keep your hands to yourself,if i see you lay one finger one her i'll..."

"were back!"shippo shouted cheerfully,

miroku let out a relieved sigh and put a hand on inuyasha shoulder"if only i had that luck with sango"he said lowly so only inuyasha could hear him.inuyasha feh'd and walked over towards kagome,and put an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.she squeaked and looked up at him with a small blush.he attention then turned to miroku who gave her a wink causing her to go redder.sango chuckled and layed down on the mat kagome brought from her time for them. miroku did the same shippo cuddled up with the transformed kirara.and inuyasha took kagome up i the tree with him with her resting against his chest.her eyes started to close and he gave her a light kiss on the forehead.the moon was shining and all of the group members were almost asleep,inuyasha sighed remembering tomorrow was the night of the new moon_ 'better get sleep now'_ he thought to himself.he closed his eyes and let sleep succumb him.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14:uneasiness

the next day began and inuyasha was pacing back and forth wanting to hurry up and turn human so he could get it over with,kagome stared at him worriedly

"inuyasha calm down,nothing going to happen"kagome whispered hoping to make her hanyou settle down

"im so weak during this time,DAMMIT"he yelled and gritted his teeth,kagome looked at him and frowned.

"would you like to go back to my time while your human so you dont have to worry to much?"kagome asked hoping he would say yes so he wouldn't be so tensed.

inuyasha flicked his ears and looked at her,he was in deep thought_' might as well go...there's nothing better to do plus i dont ave to worry about protecting kagome...from demons anyway i could defend her from a bunch of measly humans.'_ "yeah we're going to your time"

kagome smiled and hugged inuyasha"thank you" she exclaimed brightly. inuyasha tumbled down with kagome with the sudden outburst.

"oouuff"inuyasha puffed out when when kagome landed on top of him knocking the wind out of him.the rest of the group giggled with shippo pointing at inuyasha and laughing loudly.kagome pushed herself off of inuyasha and helped him up."clumsy girl" inuyasha mumbled a light blush on his face from the humiliating moment.

kagome giggled and began to walk to wards the well with inuyasha"you should've been prepared",inuyasha let out his common feh.and unexpectedly picked kagome up bridle style causing an eep to come out of her mouth,then before she was able to register what was happening he took off at full speed to wards the well jumping high from time to time.

kagome held onto inuyasha like a life line"stop inuyasha!"she yelled every time he jumped high without her even knowing what was happening.then inuyasha once again jumped straight up higher than before and started to go down slowly.kagome gathered the courage to open her eyes and saw they were about to be in gulfed by the well her attention turned back to inuyasha who had a smirk on his face,kagome could feel his grip starting to loosen "what are you..."then she felt inuyasha let go of her,kagome let out a scream of terror"inuyasha!"kagome soon felt herself on the other side of the well with inuyasha ho had a toothy grin,fury build up inside of her."you idiot!,you could have killed me!what are you trying to do give me a heart attack!" inuyasha looked like he was about to burst out laughing...and he was to but held it in not wanting to make kagome more upset.he took a step closer to her and offered to give her a lift but she put her hands on her hips and stuck her nose in the air."i can get out myself i dont need your help"she said stubbornly.

inuyasha growled out of annoyance"why are you so mad, it was just a joke!"he shouted grabbing her anyway ignoring her flailing and put her down gently down to the ground.

"well it wasn't funny,you almost scared me to death...literally!"kagome snapped stomping her way into her house leaving inuyasha by himself.

"hey!"he lightly ran to wards the open front door and was greeted by the higurashi family.

"hello inuyasha"ms.higurashi said a light smile playing on her face

souta ran past his mom"inuyasha you're here,kagome mad right now wanna play my new video game!"he yelled excitedly

"demon!be gone!"kagome grandpa began to chase him around the house.

"knock it off old man!"inuyasha said running around ms.higurashi who sweat dropped.

"father didnt you have something to do at the shrine?"she spoke up trying to stop the silly chaos.kagomes grandpa scowled and walked to wards the shrine."inuyasha if you're looking for kagome she is up stairs in her room".inuyasha nods and started to walk up stairs not wanting to get yelled at again.he slowly creeps to wards kagome's door and opened it.

"kagome..."kagome shushes him for a second and inuyasha could hear a voice from the other line.

"hey yuka...your coming over..when...TODAY...no thats...it's not a problem...wait you're all...and hojo!"kagome took her ear away from the phone and sighed"ok" with that done she pushed the button and inuyasha looked at her with a confused expression_'what the hell is that thing,and are those annoying girls coming over?with hojo?!'_

inuyasha finally spoke up"kagome...what is that thing?"he asked pointing to the phone.

kagome blinked her eyes"uhh...ohh this is called a phone it lets you communicate without even having to be with that person "she answered hoping it would answer his question.

inuyasha slowly nodded his head and focused about the other questions"are those girls coming over again?"he asked in a slightly annoyed voice

kagome huffed "yes they are"

"and that hobo guy is coming too?"

kagome looked at him with slight worry"yes he is,but inuyasha i dont want you to start anything with him"she stopped and giggled"i think he may be to wimpy to hit you back"

inuyasha had a cocky grin on his face"feh that loser wouldnt able to be able to lay a finger on me!",inuyasha stopped talking and started to stress kagome saw as his hair turned black and his ears moved to the side of his head,he claws turned into finger nails and his fangs turned into...teeth.

when the transformation was done kagome spoke"its amazing at how fast a day can pass"she looked out side and say that it was dark,inuyasha growled and tapped his leg he couldnt stand feeling so weak.kagome noticed his stress"inuyasha calm down the night will be over before you know it.

souta then knocked on the door"kagome your friends are hear"

kagome reluctantly got up and ran down stairs to greet her friends from the future.

"what up kagome!"the three girls said in Union

hojo came up from behind them and for the first time didnt give any ingredients"hello kagome-sama" he said rubbing the back of his head._'why is he so nervous?'_

"hey hojo"kagome said cheerfully and smiled.the girls started to talk and decided they wanted to go up stairs,without any care the cheerful girls walked upstairs leaving hojo behind who sooned followed.

"kagome is the bad boy here"eri asked hoping to see him

kagome rolled her eyes"yes he is but he has decided to go with a new look"

"oohhh i wanna see what he looks like"yuka said starting to rush to wards the room,kagome giggled at the girls anticipation,hojo sweat dropped_'there's another guy here...'_ he walked inside of kagome's room and say inuyasha sitting in the corner of her bed surrounded by the three girls.

"you dyed your hair black!"ayumi shouted from behind the rest of the group

"and you have contacts!"eri yipped from behind

"and you not wearing you bandanna"yuka exclaimed

inuyasha sweat dropped"uhhh..."

kagome butted in knowing it was a good time to save inuyasha from all of the questions"yes,yes yes,you guys asks so much questions!" the girls backed up off of him and hojo took the opportunity to speak.

"so who is this kagome?"he asked eying inuyasha who gave him a hard stare.

"this is my..."

"boyfriend...i'm her boyfriend"inuyasha said with pride hearing this expression multiple time when kagome would speak to her friends,she said that he should use the word mate in her time.iuyasha pulled kagome into his lap and rested his head on her shoulder causing her to blush.kagome looked at hojo who had sad defeated look on his face,kagome felt bad for him.eri sighed and waved her hands.

"well im happy for you two"hojo said forcing a smile,kagome nodded and inuyasha smirked against her shoulder.after a silent moment yuka decide to start the moment.after every one got back in the moment the conversation grew even inuyasha enjoyed part of it.finally it was time for the four to go back to their houses.they said there goodbyes and kagome plopped down onto her bed and inuyasha pulled her against his chest causing both to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

i know this chap wasn't that good but i had to rush through it 


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15:lets go back

the next morning kagome woke up to the sun shinning in her face she blinked a few times before looking up and saw a pair of amber eyes starring down at her,kagome yawned then smiled at him"good morning inuyasha"

inuyasha gave a small a smile and kissed her gently on the lips his grip on her tightened a bit but it was barley noticable,kagome tried to get up but was pulled back down by inuyasha who nuzzled the crook of her neck.kagome giggled"i have to get up inuyasha i cant sit in this spot all day",inuyasha was just about to protest when the scent hit him.

"food"he let go of kagome and opened the door._'so much for letting go'_ kagome huffed inuyasha waited near her door with a smirk on his face"what's takin ya",kagome rolled her eyes

"im coming"she snapped,inuyasha chuckled"what are you laughing at?!"

before she was able to manage what was going on inuyasha was right infront of her arms around her waist and her body pressed against his,kagome gasped when she felt his breath on her ear which he was soon nibbling on"i love it when you get angry so fierce"he husked out tracing the shell of her ear.kagome shuddered and her knees were beginning to grow weak.she snapped back into reality when she heard her mother's voice.

"kagome breakfast!"ms.higurashi shouted still thinking her daughter was asleep

kagome was quick to respond"coming" her attention snapped back to inuyasha "lets go down to eat". inuyasha made a small whimpering nose but let her go when his stomach growled,kagome giggled and inuyasha feh'd as they both began to walk downstairs,there they were greeted by kagome's little brother souta.

"hey kagome and inuyasha"inuyasha ruffled his hair

kagome gave a bright smile"whats up souta"

"kagome,i already have yours and inuyasha's plate ready"ms.higurashi called from the kitchen"i made a little bit extra for you inuyasha,hopefully it will satify your large appitate"

inuyasha blushe and looked to the side"thank you ms." kagome's looked over to inuyasha his manners have gotten alot better since she first met him,she looked back on the past when she used to think he was an arrogant jek,who ever knew that the would be together after how much fussing and fighting they did.kagome looked bac up and saw inuyasha was no longer infront of her _where'd he go?'_ then she heard the loud munching coming from the kitchen,she sweatdropped and walked in the kitchen.there kagome saw her hanyou eating like a savage_'inuyasha'_ she sat down at the chair close to him when she heard a loud belch_'inuyasha!'_

"inuyasha"kagome said warningly causing inuyasha to freeze in his spot.she began to eat slowly and she saw inuyasha head in to play games with souta,she was all alone at the table everyone was already done"guess i came late" kagome thought out loud,she signed pretty soon they'd have to go back to the fuedal area looking for the jewl shards...then it hit her kagome ran upstairs into the bathroom and hurled in he toliet.her mom was immedietly by herside feeling worried for her daughter,when kagome was finished her mom flushed the toliet and helped kagome to stand who was now hovering over the sink"what was that about?"she said in ragged breaths,

inuyasha was standing at the door way his face serious"what's wrong"

ms.higurashi shrugged and told inuyasha to go wait back down stairs but inuyasha just sat at the stair way.there was no way he was going to leave his mate when she was sick.

ms.higurashi turned to her daughter"did you eat something that might have upseted your stomach dear?"she asked worry in her voice.

kagome thought back"no..i ate what i usually eat" kagome began to think and ponder about why she was ill maybe she did eat something in the fudal area?but would'nt she have felt it two days ago? with no more other excuses kagome gasped there was no other way she couldnt be...

* * *

and im gonna leave it at there sry its a cliffy i just felt like getting this done...you may have noticed that there are duble spaces between my words sry but there something wrong with my space bar when its get stuck i'll get a new one so the words dont seem so far apat just incase it bothers anyone 


	16. Chapter 16

sorry but this chapter is short

* * *

chapter 16:im what!

during noon ms.higurashi decided to let the situation go when kagome refused to tell he what was wrong,inuyasha and kagome walked through the door towards the well.ms.higurashi thought for a second_' she has to be sick there's no other way...unless'_ she looked up at the two who were already almost gone closer together thsn usual her brows furrowed she decided to go back to the kitchen and forget about the situation,inuyasha jumped in with kagome in his arms when they reached the other side he began to sniff rapidly.

"inuyasha?"kagome asked,she felt like she was being checked.

inuyasha nose stopped at her belly and he took in a deep breath through his nose,his eyes widen _' she cant be ! ' _face to face with kagome who looked worried,she looked into inuyasha eyes and saw worry and...panick?.she was beginning to get nervous"what is it inuyasha?"when he just stood there looking at her,she got louder"what's wrong!"

"kag..kagome..."he was stuttering the words not able to form in his mouth"yo..your..."

before he was able to finish kagome gasped and her eyes widened"Im pregnent..."it was barley a whisper but inuyasha heard it,he nodded his head and tears began to sting kagome's eyes then she began to sob,inuyasha jumped out of the well kagome still crattled against his chest.

he began to rub her hair and back "im so sorry kagome,i wasnt expecting this to happen" she looked up at him,his bangs covered his eyes.

kagome hugged him tighter"its ok it's my fault to i should've been more cautious"inuyasha looked down at her tear stained face and saw she was no longer crying.

he rubbed her cheek and pulled her close again"kagome...i understand if you wouldnt want to keep the pup"she could feel him tense

she pulled away and looked up at his face"inuyasha..."

"it will be a mix i understand if u dont want to keep it nobody around here will like him he would be an outsider..."he voice was weak and he was shaking a bit,his teeth was clenched.

kagome tears began to well up again at the site,she began to cry softly in his chest"inuyasha i would never get rid of our child no matter if its mixed it doesnt matter to me the baby would mean just as much to me if it was born human"her words cameout mumbled but inuyasha was able to her them out.

he pulled her tighter to his chest"kagome...i love you"he kissed her lightly on the head

a few minutes passed before the two broke the embrace(?) kagome climbed on inuyasha's back as he jogged lightly towards the rest of the group,kagome rested her head against his shouder and drifted into a much needed sleep.

* * *

rate and review,and please tell me...do you think i should do a fluff part with miroku and sango?or should i just leave it withkagome and inuyasha most of the time please tell me your opinion by wednesday 


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17:share the news

inuyasha finally caught up to the group sango was just about to cook what looked like a wild bird_'probably caught by kilala'_ thought inuyasha , he gently rest kagome on the ground while he got out her sleeping bag shippo who looked concern was immedietly at the girls side

"what happened inuyasha?"shippo asked seeing the girls shifting a bit in her sleep

inuyasha sighed and continued to watch the girl"its nothing she's just a bit tired is all"

sango blinked at him before her attention turned to kagome,she watched as the girl hurriedly got up and ran towards the nearest bush"kagome!"sango was at the girls side staying with her till she was finish

"it nothing sango,its just...i'll tell you later"kagome said standing and walking back to the camp grounds,sango shot her friend a worried glance and decided to let it go,kagome used her mouth wash close to the camp grounds and spit getting the disgusting taste out of her mouth.

miroku strecthed and yawned to and had awoken to see his friends back,kagome looked over to him and miroku gave an innocent smile"well its nice to see you back kagome and inuyasha"

inuyasha mumbled something unable to be heard by the monk.

"what was that inuyasha?"miroku asked innocently

_' he a good actor'_ thought kagome shaking her head,inuyasha rolled his eyes"what an act miroku" he spat out

miroku raised an eyebrow"why what ever do you mean"he asked his cursed hand sneaking over to sango bottom,un aware of his action sango backed up a bit putting her as a perfect target.

"well it looks like you finally up houshi...HENTAI!" a loud slapp could be heard a mile away as miroku went face first ino the dirt

"idiot"shippo said shaking his head,kagome nodded in agreement ,and inuyasha just feh'd

"wel it looks like you knocked him unconcious sango"inuyasha said smirking down at the monk,kagome sweatdropped she really did knock him unconcious!_'well at least everything will stay quiet until dinner'_ speaking of dinner she was quite hungry herself she pulled out a nutrition bar and began to eat rapidly,inuyasha stood up and began to walk towards the forest

"where are you going inuyasha"kagome said peering over her shoulder

"im going hunting your going to need the healthiest part of the animal to keep the baby healthy"inuyasha looked over to sango"sango make sure she has the liver of that bird" with out even looking to him she nodded and he jogged lightly towars the stream not to far away,fish liver was one of the healthist things you can eat while caring an unborn child

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------when inuyasha was out of range sango turned her attention to kagome"kagome can you tell me whats been bothering you?"trying to convince kagome to spill

kagome took in a deep breath"sango...there nothing bothering me im just,well the truth is that...i..."

sango cut kagome off "you having a child"sago said her eyes brightening up,kagome nodded a small smile gracing her face,sango hugged her friend"oh kagome im so happy for you"she pulled away and thought"thats why inuyasha wants you to eat the liver,oh my,did you know what you'll name the baby?"

kagome sweatdropped and gave a nervous laugh"its still soon so i havn't been thiking of any names...i just found out sango!"kagome said giggling,the two continued to chat unaware tha miroku had been listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

well this is all i have for now i'll update soon 


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18:how dare you!

its been two weeks since the group had found kagome was having a baby...and inuyasha been more protective than ever he didnt even spare any demon that threaten the group.kagome sighed 8 more months to put up with this.when inuyasha felt like it was ime for kagome to rest he stopped their travel for a nights rest"inuyasha would could travel a bit more..." kagome protested

"no you need to save your energy"inuyasha scoweled,kagome nodded and sighed she sat down gently against the tree inuyasha right beside her,the group got in their usual arragments then kagome eyes shot opened and looked towards the path they just left.

"two jewel shards coming fast..."kagome said standing up

"you think its..."sango started

but inuyasha finished"KOGA" the wolf wind up stopping right infront of the group,inuyasha stood directly infront of kagome fangs bared and claws flexed.

"damn mutt,i just came by to see kagome"he spat out with bitterness

inuyasha gave a low growl in his throat sending a warning to koga not to come any closer,but koga ignored it coming closer anyway stepping past miroku and sango who looked tensed.

"why are you so over protective of kagome,never saw you like this dog"koga eyes widened and bared his fangs"what did you do to her"voice dripping with venom

inuyasha showed the same amount of darkness"she's my mate"his voice lacking emotion,kagome shivered"you lost wolf",kagome looked over to koga who was now fisting his hands so tight blood now trickled to the ground.

his eyes hid behind his bangs"you stupid halfbreed,i told you to keep away from my woman,you werent made to have a mate"he looked up,eyes showed no emotion "you should've been killed along time ago"then surprising everyone he had pinned inuyasha to the ground claws starting to dig through his throat"i'll kill you!",inuyasha raked his claws over koga face leaving four gashes starting from his temple to his nose,koga howled in pain and let go of inuyasha who was already up ready to defend his mate.koga sniffed again and looked over to kagome,eyes widening in disbelief"your pupped..."

kagome backed up in fear as koga walked towards her,inuyasha stood infront of her ready for another attack,koga lashed out again taking inuyasha to the ground once more,seeing her the man she loves in trouble kagome pointed her hands towards koga and felt energy drain from her,the last thing she saw was koga who looked as if he had been fried before passing out on the ground.

inuyasha eyes widened as the purifying power went right over him to koga only a hair away from his face,when he recovered from his shock he looked over to the wolf demon and could tell he was close to death,inuyasha then turned to where theblst had came from and saw his mate unconcious on the floor he gasped and dashed to her side,_'kagome'_ picking her up bridal style inuyasha hugged her close to his chest"kagome?" inuyasha said shaking her lightly,kagome stirred and inuyasha released the breath he had been holding. he turned to the rest of his group and saw miroku and sango had concerned looks on their faces,not to metion shippo who's eyes began to well up withs tears as he saw his 'mother' un moving in inuyasha arms"she will e fine just needs rest"

miroku shook his head knowingly"yes she has used to much of her powers" the rest of the group nodded and left the site leaving koga for his pack mates to find.


	19. authors note again

authors note:

please read!

im not able to update due to family complications sry guys i ill try in about two weeks are so but there's alot of stress right now i will try i as soon as i get the chance


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 19:that doesnt mean we cant have fun

the next few days have been very tiring for the group they would here about traces of naraku,and even had an encounter with him before he went away like a coward causing the group to continue their journey.

"inuyasha can we rest now"shippo whined,he began to slow his pace to show how tired he was

inuyasha growled in annoyance and looked at the rest of the group,his eyes wandered to his mate,he his ears fell against his skull"alright already!will you all stop looking at me like that,we'll stop for today but we need to be up and ready so we can hurry up and kill the bastard" inuyasha spat out,with one fang showing.

kagome rolled her eyes and followed inuyasha as he led them to a safe place a bit away from the trail,but closer to a waterfall not to far away.the group settled down and began to unpack the things they needed for the night.

when the rest of the group began to chit chat inuyasha stood up and began to walk the direction towards the forest.kagome was the first to notice"where are you going inuyasha?"

he blinked a fewtimes before answering"dont you guys need wood for a fire,since humans cant seem to tolerate anything"he said the last part lowly but loud enough for them to hear.

kagome raised an eyebrow and stood up pulling sango up with her"can you tell us where the nearest water source is so we can refill the water bottles?"she asked while throwing her bag over her shoulders.

inuyasha pointed a clawed finger to the direction he was going"follow me if you want to go to the waterfall since it is in the same direction im headed"

kagome gave a cheerful smile and walked up to her mate.

sango sat back down very close to miroku"kagome are you sure you need me going with you since your going the same way with inuyasha?"

kagome turned a bit red forgetting she pulled her friend up with her and just left her there"ohh sorry sango,its fine dont worry about it"

inuyasha took a step forward to let her know that he was ready to leave,kagome was quick to catch on her got on to his back,kagome gave a small wave and inuyasha set off in a light jog.inuyasha soon stopped an let kagome down so she could get the water she need before taking her back to the group.kagome sighed and began filling them one by one.she looked over to the man she loved who seemed to be a very tensed"what wrong inuyasha?"she asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"nothing wrong"he muttered,hopping he could just take her back to safety,for some reason these woods gave him a strange feeling.

kagome walked over to him placing he hands on his chest"then why are you so tensed?",she began to plant small kisses on his jaw line to the pulse of his neck wich was starting to speed up she gently pushed him so he was on the soft grass on his back

lemon starts

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

she parted his shirt slightly unting his obi to allow her full access to his muscular chest.inuyasha breath caught in his throat,he could feel himself begining to harden very fast,kagome noticed this and began to rock her hips against his pelvis causing him to groan out in need,he uncontionsly bucked his hips up into her causing friction to build up,inuyasha could no smell kagomes arousal very clear now,inuyasha eyes snapped open when he realized his lover was not on him anymore.his eyes widen when he saw he pulling down his pants letting his arousal spring out into the open.kagome looked up at him before pulling the head of his cock into her mouth tasting the precum,inuyasha nails dug into the earth to keep himself from thrusting into her mouth.

"k-kagome,y-ou don..t have...to do th..is"he managed to get out

kagome released his cock for a split second just to respond"but i want to"

inuyasha gasped as she felt her take all of him in bobbing her head and using her tounge to apply pressure,inuyasha was rapidly being brougt to an orgasm,finally he roared spilling his seed into his mouth.kagome swallowed all of it and sat up"how was it?"kagome asked hoping she did the right thing.inuyasha hurridly sat up and crashed his lips upon hers.

finally he gave her a chance to breath"it was great,thank you"

kagome blinked her eyes as she was now being pushed on her back"you dont have to thank..."kagome could get the rest of her sentence out as she felt inuyasha began to rub her sex through the fabric.

his eyes bled slightly red"mate need pleasure too" kagome moaned as inuyasha rubbed her clit through the fabric which was becoming extremly wet,she bit her lips as she felt inuyasha take off her shirt and latched on to a nipple gently grazing it while using his fingers to play with the other one,she arched her back into him out of instinct.he then switched his mouth to the other one.kagome moaned in pure estancy,she whined as she felt him leave both breast.he eyes widen again as she felt his hot rough tounge travel down he stomach to her navel and out,she took a deep breath as she felt her skirt and panties being pulled down.inuyasha smirked seeing his mates reaction before going in for his target,kagome let out a silent moan feeling all of the pleasure inuyasha was giving her,she began to rock her hips into his face,inuyasha quickly brought up his hands to hold her in place.

"ahh,inu...yasha"kagome moaned knowing that she was close.inuyasha could also tell and began to rub her nub while using his tounge on her.kagome arched her back while coming into inuyasha's awaiting mouth.inuyasha licked every bit that he could before coming back up face to face with his mate.seeing the satisfied look on her face inuyasha remembered his erection that was now pushing into kagome's leg.

kagome already came back to her senses and felt little inu pushing into her thigh,she bucked her hips up and could tell he got the message when he positioned himself at her entrance,he started at a slow pace,wanting to hear her beg.

kagome felt as if she were going to die if they continued this slow"inuyasha...go faster"

inuyasha continued his face seeing kagome start to get upset"say it louder"

kagome bit her bottom lip as she felt him quicken but slowed down again"inu..please" she begged

"i cant hear you" he teased

kagome couldnt take it any more"i said please!go faster!dont make me wait inuyasha..."

inuyasha already quickened his pace"thats all i needed to hear",his eyes started to turn fully red when kagome started to move her hips in time with his.his deman side began to take over and he began to pound into to her hard and fast.kagome left welts in his back,and decided not to try and keep up he was to fast.

"oh oh INU! ah ah ah OH!"kagome was starting to reach her peak,inuyasha close behind her.with one last thrust inuyasha brought kagome and himself to the edge as her inner walls milked him of his cannon.

-------------------------------------------------------------

LEMON OVER

inuyasha pulled his sleeping mate against his chest,whispering very soft words to her before falling into a light sleep joining his mate

* * *

im so sry guys i havent updated in a while i probably be able to do about two a week if im lucky 3,please rate and review 


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 20:serious complications

kagome still slept in inuyasha's arms,inuyasha who was lightly asleep started to stirr,and his ears began to flick,and turn as a certain sound caught his attention._'not now,this presence is so familiar,an evil aura'_ he put his nose to work and his eyes snapped open,scanning the area for any intruders.he immedietly sat up waking his mate from her sleep.

she slightly opened her eyes"inuyasha whats wrong..." she trailed off sensing the jewls and the evil presence "naraku"

Almost like he had read her mind naraku showed himself an evil smirk playing his features"well,well if it isn't the halfbreed and his wench" seeing them have no close on he decided to taught them"i see that you have already rutted,its ashamed that a miko would lower herself so much;as to be with a halfdemon" he gave a hard stare at kagome.

feeling uncomfortable kagome made her way behind inuyasha,who was already about to tear the man to shreds"stop starrin b'fore i rip you eyeballs out of you fuckin skull!" inuyahsha yelled passing his kimono towards kagome who wrapped it around her slim figure.

naraku smirk turned into a small frown "to bad i was really enjoying the view",he said cooley just to upset the halfdemon.

inuyasha eyes flashed red and jumped towards naraku"bastard!,i'll kill you!"inuyasha was not surprised when his claws slashed through air and quickly turned around,leaping back to his mate in a defensive stance.narkau gave out an evil chuckle again laughing at the sight before him,inuyasha hurriedly put his hakama.his eyes never leaving naraku.

naraku looked at the two before he smirked"i'll be back inuyasha, you, your wench and the rest of your pathetic group,will never be able to defeat me.make sure you ready for our next encounter,ku ku ku".

with that said he flew away in his barrier orb(idk what that thing is) leaving a fuming inuyasha and a furious kagome,_' how dare he!'_ kagome thought her anger up so high you could feel her miko energy. Inuyasha took a few steps away from her to be on the safe side.

"i'll kill that bastard if its the last thing i do" furious that he threatened the pack,but more furious about the way he was around HIS kagome.

when inuyasha had spoken kagome looked over to him seeing that he demon was beginning to come out by the way his stripes were beginning to appear.she laid a hand on his shoulder feeling how tensed he was"come on we better get back to the rest of the group" she said in a soothing voice hoping to get him to calm,inyasha nodded and with kagome on his back rushed through the woods o get a move on.

Seeing the group a head inuyasha made one final leap before he landed infront of them they were already in the defense stance.

"we sensed a large evil aura,i could only be naraku"miroku answered before kagome or inuyasha could ask,inuyasha nodded.

"we have to search get the stuff and lets go"inuyasha demanded in his usual gruff voice, the group was already almost done by the time he was done talking.

kagome with her bow and arrow in her hands began to walk ahead of the group a serious expression on her face,inuyasha walked right by her side the rest of the group behind them.naraku is a real pest,it was time to get rid of him for good.

this is the end of the chapter,sry for not updating in such a long time but i have a lot of things to do rate and review


End file.
